The Past from The Future
by surreaLpink
Summary: Sequel to You and Me. kind of . Phil is seventeen and goes back to the past for Keely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay.. this is the sequel to "You And Me" which is the sequel to "It Doesnt Get Better Than This". You may or may not read it... i think it'll be easy to understand but i'd really appreciate it if you read and review the other two ones.. and 'JoTF" of course. lol...so.. yeah. enjoy.!**

ooh! i would like to thank TJgoldcatmaster for kind of reading it a few minutes ago... and spotting a typo. lol! anyway.. yeah..

Disclamer: i own it. i own it all! lol. yeah right. if i did, this would be a script for the show, not a fanfiction. lol!

Chapter One

The day I turned seventeen, just a few months after me and my family got back 'home', I applied for my license to use a time machine without adult supervision. I couldn't wait to go back to the 21st century to look for her. I never stopped loving her, never stopped thinking and dreaming about her. And I knew, deep in my heart she still had the same feelings for me. How I knew is a question even I couldn't answer. I just know.

I didn't care about the all those risks they were talking about. I loved her, I still do. And I was willing to take this chance for her…for us.

I hopped in a time machine I bought using all my birthday money. After less than a minute, I was back home in the little town of Pickford, California. It seems like nothing's changed. It was just like that one fall day when we were walking home from school. The day I realized I was completely in love with her.

I still don't know why it took me that long to figure it out. We could have had more time together then. Whatever. That didn't matter anymore. I'm back now. For good. No matter what.

I walked to H.G Wells. It was 2:58. Only a two more minutes before the bell rang. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to just barge in there and check every classroom until I found her…but I decided against it, and sat on a bench just outside the school. I've waited this long… I was pretty sure I could wait two more minutes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and people began to appear outside the doors of the school. I immediately ran up the steps and went inside. Memories came rushing back to me. I saw a lot of familiar faces, but not the one I was looking for.

I went to the classrooms, to the library and to the auditorium. All empty. Then I walked to her locker. I didn't know if it was still hers since it was an entirely different school year and they were already juniors but I tried anyway, only to find it deserted.

I walked around the school again. There were still a lot of people, but none of them were her. I asked them if they saw her, but none of them knew where she was. Finally, I gave up and decided to try her house. I could have missed her and she could already gone home. On my way out, I thought I'd stop by and check out my old locker first, for old time's sake. What the heck, right?

Wrong.

**I need a title. Suggestions are welcome. lol. and reviews too. flames, i dont mind. so just... yeah. whatever. lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this chapter was done alike, two weeks ago but I wanted more reviews to make sure you guys like it and stuff. lol. Also, I finally have a title. Thanks for those who suggested- I got my ideas trying to put everything together. Anyway, here, chapter two…enjoy!**

The Past From The Future: Chapter Two 

Absolutely wrong.

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how to react, so I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I definitely didn't want to stay there. I knew she was following me. I felt her eyes on my back. I could hear her breathing just a few meters behind me and I tried hard as I can to ignore it, to stop myself from turning back, and the only way to do that was to run. I ran as fast as I can, ignoring her pleas for me to stop. And when I was sure I was out of her sight, I slowed down. 

I found myself on the sitting at the exact same bench that day I told her, feeling the exact same thing- confused, hurt, angry-all at the same time. I could feel my eyes heating up as tears started to form behind them. I couldn't believe I what I saw, what I heard.

I just couldn't believe it.

-Flashback-

_I was walking to my locker, just to check it out for old time's sake. I wanted to see if the shelf I had installed was still there. Also, something in me was screaming for me to be there in hopes of finding Keely._

My heart jumped at what I saw- Keely at my old locker. She had her back to me and seemed to be drinking something. I crept up behind her, ever so quietly, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Miss me?"

I was expecting her to turn around and give me a hug or something…but that wasn't the reaction I got. The look on her face was… unexplainable. Sure, she was happy to see me, I could tell. But also, she looked uneasy, uncomfortable. She looked as if she didn't want me there.

"Phil! Oh my gosh! You're here! Wow… how…why… I…I…" She looked at my arms which were still around her waist. And then at my eyes, longing for her kiss.

I knew there was something she wanted to tell me. But what happened next pretty much spoke for itself. Possibly literally.

"Hey Keels-" A guy with brown hair and brown eyes, a little taller than Keely, appeared at the hallway and was obviously enraged with what he saw. I have no idea why. I have every right to hold Keely in my arms. She is my girlfriend, after all…wasn't she?

The guy began walking toward where we stood, frozen, looking at him. "Keely, this jerk hasn't been bothering you, has he?"

Keely seemed to regain her composure as she wriggled out of my arms, ran to the guy and gave him a hug. "Dan…no…"

The guy…Dan… put his arm around her. Why is she letting him do that? "Then why was he all over you…" He looked at me… almost ferociously as he began to advance. "Who are you?"

I was ready to pounce at him as well. "I-"

Keely cut me off. She stepped in between us. "He-ey guys, uhhmm… okay, formal introductions." She cleared her throat. I could tell she was preparing for something big. 

"okay…" she took a deep breath. "Phil, this is Dan my…"

"her boyfriend." Dan held out his hand. He still looked kind of annoyed by me.

"Uhhmm, yeah my…uh…" She cleared her throat as she said "boyfriend". "Dan this is Phil, my uhhmmm…."

I caught her drift. She has a boyfriend. And apparently, he's not me.

"Hey, I'm her… friend from… out of town…" I shook Dan's hand and turned to look at Keely, who was thanking me silently.

"so… I was just dropping by… great seeing you Keel..."I looked at her and she looked really… I don't know… she looked sad…but happy at the same time… "…and it was really good to meet you, Dan. I have to go, though… unfortunately, time isn't on my side" I looked at Keely, who was on the verge of tears. Then, I ran.

-End of Flashback-__

**A/N: whoooaaaa. You guys probably saw that coming. For those who didn't, then you were probably surprised. Duh. Anyway, review! Review! Review! Everyone who reviews gets… a kiss? No... everyone gets chocolate chip cookies! Yay! Oooh, I have to go and give myself a review! Lol… Even those who flame me get cookies! I know, I'm really nice. Hahaha. Just go and review… I wont update til you do! Not so nice now, eh? Bwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After so loooooooooong… Here I am, updating! W0ot wo0t! Also, I'll be updating JoTF later this week! Yayness! Now, a word to my reviewers…**

Teej: gets another cookie out of the baking sheet and hands it over oh..but it is! Love 'The Party' RPG, btw!  
HurricaneWriter: your cookie's in the mail!  
Emma: thanks!  
rainmysunshine: thank you! We need more members in our 'anti-writer's block movement'!

**Sarafan101: lol. Yeah.. Teej is cool... and she's an amazing writer!  
Ann: I'm not mean! Okay well… I don't want to be…lmao.**

so here it is.. kind of short but it's better than nothing, right?

The Past From The Future: Chapter Three

I just sat there, trying to take everything in. I buried my face in my own hands and felt the heat of my own tears as they flowed from my eyes to my hands. I stood up and walked toward our old house where I disguised my time machine as an RV. I knew I was walking away, but really, do I have a reason to stay? My one and only reason was now with a guy named Dan. I'd fight for her, but I know she doesn't want that- she doesn't want me. I just messed up her life by coming back. The only thing I can do to show her I still love her is leave- leave and hope her life returns to normal.

I passed by her house. I knew she wasn't there but I went up to her doorway anyway. I stopped my hand midway between me and the door when I realized what I was doing. I don't have any other choice. _I love her and I have to learn how to let her go… and leave her alone… forever._ I turned around and started toward my house.

I continued walking through Pickford. It was just all too much for me. Everything reminded me of her- and it hurt. Bad. I pushed back the tears. _Not to far away from the house now, Phil. _

After about thirty minutes' worth of painful memories, I reached our house. I sat on our front porch and took everything in- Pickford, The 21st century, Our house, everything. I figured the only way to be able to let all of this go (hopefully) was to just let it hurt me until I become numb from it all.

I stood up and went to our backyard to find something I wasn't looking for…

…at least not anymore.

**A/N: okay! It's that time again! Time to click on the review buttons and review! more cookies to reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **sorry it took so long to update. Major writers block. I was about ready to chuck my laptop out the window. Anyway, I have no idea what's gonna happen. I'll wait for it to come to me (lol).  
Btw, for those who reviewed 'Keep the Change', thank you so much. The 'Keep the Change' part made me laugh too. Lol.  
Aaanyway, I thought that this chapter was the last, but I realized I couldn't possibly fit a the entire thing in just one chapter. So, as I've said. I don't know how long this is gonna be, I don't know where this is taking me but I hope you like it so far because I loved writing it (most of the time. Lol) Enjoy!

And to the people asking for their cookies, **It's in the mail**.

**The Past from the Future: Chapter Four**

"Hey" Keely stood up and walked up to me. I was going to give her a hug but I knew I couldn't…I shouldn't, so I just stood there looking at her. I wanted her to say something, anything…

Then, she burst into tears.

I couldn't help myself. I closed the distance between us and hugged her. I wanted so badly to comfort her, but there was nothing I could say or do that would make her feel better. Truth be told, I felt like I was the one who should be comforted.

"Keely…"

She pulled away and wiped the tears off her eyes. Then, she sat down on the porch and motioned me to do so as well. I sat farther from her than I would have liked, but I knew I had to keep my distance. 

"Phil…"

She looked down. I could tell she was looking for the right words. I know I've been away from her for quite some time, but I could never forget how she is…

…or at least, how she used to be.

It dawned on me that there was no telling what she was or wasn't thinking. She wasn't the Keely I used to know. She wasn't _my_ Keely. And maybe I don't love... the person in front of me. I mean, I wouldn't know… I don't know her…

"Phil… wow… you… you haven't changed a bit!" The enthusiasm in her voice was trying to hide the uneasiness and doubt.

"I can't say the same for you, though" I didn't want those words to come out as cold or sarcastic as they have, but I guess there was no hiding how I felt. 

I don't know if I know the person in front of me, but seeing her hurts me so much. She didn't change much physically, but just looking at her… it tears me up inside.

I looked into her eyes searching for the Keely I knew… the Keely I loved… the Keely who loved me.

She suddenly found the overgrown grass interesting. "I wish you could, too… but things… things change, Phil."

"Obviously." I scoffed and looked at her. She raised her gaze to meet mine, and I could see the tears form behind them.

It was all too much to take. I stood up and walked to the RV. I just… had to leave. I looked away from the side mirror where I could see her as she let the tears fall, drop by drop and continued preparing the time machine for the trip.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Look Phil, I-"

"You _what_? You completely forgot about me? You just… moved on and… and found some- someone _else_?"

She put her hand down, obviously hurt from my statement. More tears streamed down her already tear-stained cheeks. And as she begin to speak again, her voice didn't sound like she was pleading, or that she was sorry.

It sounded more like she was… angry.

"You didn't expect me to stop living just because you left, did you?"

"You didn't expect me to leave forever, did you?"

Our exchange of words might have sounded childish to anyone who might have just walked by. But to us, or to me at least, those few words spoke volumes.

I let out a sigh. "This is crazy. We can settle this in a more… civil manner."

"Fine"

"Look. When I left, I didn't expect you to put everything on hold until I came back…."

"I didn't-"

I cut her short. I needed to tell her and I needed to tell her now. While I still had the guts to.

"I didn't expect you to sulk around. I mean, I didn't want you to. I wanted you to have fun, live your life…"

"And when I came back, I wasn't expecting to see everything the way they used to be. I wasn't expecting to see you the way _you_ used to be…. I just…"

I took in as much air as I could. I have no idea how to say what I wanted to. If only there was some way I could make her feel… understand how I feel, what I think without actually having to say anything.

She interrupted my quest for the right words. "Phil, I didn't –"

"Hold on. Look, I can't find the exact words to say this. So I don't know how it's gonna come out but…. I just… I just wanted you to… wait for me. Honestly, I didn't want you to change, but I know that that was inevitable. So I've accepted that fact long before. I just didn't expect _this_ much change. I mean I…"

"_Phil_!" She snapped her fingers in front of me to get my attention.

"I'm sorry. Believe me, I am. When you left… I… "

I didn't know what she was about to say, and it's killing me. I didn't know how she felt, I didn't know what she thought. I didn't know her. The fact that she's going out with someone else really does tear me up… But the fact that I don't know her anymore, the fact that I'm not sure if I'm still her best friend… Kills me."

**Review! More cookies to reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yay I updated! Lol. So, I assume you guys have seen/read about "Back to the future"? Of course you have. You've probably seen pictures as well. Anyway, seeing that kind of got me off track. So I kind of lost my motivation for a while. But seeing as this chapter was written sometime last week, I just decided to edit it (again) so… yeah. Here's the fifth chapter. This is turning out to be longer than I expected, and I think I have another story to put up, but I'll make sure to finish this first before getting on that. Aaah! I still can't get BTTF off my mind! Lol.

Also, Today, November 3, 2005, I'd like to greet my friend **Teejay **(**GoldCatMaster**) a **very very happy birthday**! Make sure you greet her as well! Lol. Teej, by the time you read this its probably gonna be the 4th or something. So.. Belated happy birthday if you read it then. But if you're reading it, and it's still the 3rd, **happy happy birthday**. I'm so confusing aren't I? lol. Anyway, happy birthday. Again.

**The Past From The Future: Chapter 5**

"Look, I don't know how to say this either. I don't want to sound like I…"

She looked at me with reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks, but she was beautiful nonetheless. The effect she has on me hasn't worn of. In fact, it's stronger than ever, considering the fact that she _obviously _has changed.

Seeing her still makes feel like I have the power to stop time. And her touch… her touch sends shivers up and down my spine while enveloping me with a sense of warmth.

I'm still very much in love with her.

"Phil, when you left…"

My sigh caused her gaze to fall to the ground. I did not know what she was about to say but it can't possibly be worse than her having a boyfriend.

"…I never thought you'd come back…" As her voice trailed of into the quiet, a tear rolled down my cheek. Apparently, something was worse than her having a boyfriend…

… her lack of faith in me.

It was so amazing I couldn't help but laugh. All the time I was in the future thinking of ways to go back for her, and there she was thinking I was gone forever. There she was going out with some other guy….

But what really bothered me and amazed me at the same time, was the fact that I was still captivated by how her hair smoothly follows as she moves her head… how her lips are parted slightly as she thought of something else to say… how her eyelids fluttered open and closed as she blinked.

The fact that after she told me all this, my feelings for her remained the same, if not stronger.

"I'm sorry, but you-"

Upon hearing those words, my love for her clouded with pure anger and disbelief. Her previous words finally sunk in. "I promised you that I'd never leave you didn't I? I promised you I'd be with you no matter what! I promised you I'll take whatever chance I have to just…"

I hung my head in defeat. There was nothing I could do or say at that point could make her feel, or at the least understand, how much I love her.  
"…to be with you…"

I sat down on the porch and kept my head lowered as each tear that escaped my eye fell to the grass.

"I can't believe how naive I am…." It was I was speaking to myself and not to her anymore. I didn't know if she could here me.

"All the time I was back there, I was thinking about how… broken you probably were. And that tore me up inside. But I guess, I had my heart broken for… nothing."

"Phil-"

"I came here thinking that you would be waiting for me… I mean, I didn't expect you to be as sad I was that entire time… "

"… or maybe I did, sorry. It's just that I… I thought what we had could transcend time. I could've sworn I could still feel your touch every single time the wind blew by. I could've sworn every single dream I had, I shared with you…."

"I could've sworn you loved me even half as much as I did…no, _do_ you"

She sat down beside me and rested a trembling hand on my shoulder. "I love you, Phil. More than you can possibly imagine"

I shook my shoulder and her hand fell to her lap. "No, no you don't."

"If you loved me… you would've believed me when I said I'd never leave you. If you loved me…"

"… you would've waited." I stood up and headed for my time machine.

"Where are you going?"

"Back. The only thing that kept me going all this time was the thought that you were here…"

"the thought that I was here, hurting? Phil, I love you, but I had to get real. You kissed me. A few seconds later, you were gone…"

"No. The thought that you were here, feeling the same thing I was all the time we were apart." I opened the RV and put the key in the ignition. I was about to start it up when she came bustling in and took the key out of the ignition and into her blazer's pocket.

I turned away from her but she took me by the shoulders and spun me back.

"Listen to me!" Her voice was trembling, but she was determined to get me to listen.

"I love you. More than you think I did… or do. I may not look like I'm hurting but I am! I felt like crying every _single_ time I felt the lightest, faintest breeze. It did… and still does… remind me of you."

"I dream of you every single night. And every night, before I sleep, I hope, and _I pray_ that you'll dreaming of me, too. I didn't pray to dream about you- Because I know I will… no matter what. Because _you_ are the one in my heart"

She collapsed on one of the seats. "You, Phil. I love _you_."

"I didn't think you'd come back… but I was wishing so hard you would." She was practically shouting between sobs.

"It hurt me." I spoke above a whisper "When you didn't look happy to see me earlier"

"And it hurt me" I wiped away the tears forming behind my eyes as I struggled to keep my composure. "When you introduced me to…" I got choked up just thinking about it. "…your boyfriend…"

I sat down on the seat beside her, and looked her in the eye. "But what hurt me the most" I gave up trying to fight back my emotions and just let it go… "Was when you told me you didn't think I'd come back… I…"

"Phil, did you come here… for me?"

She looked up at me with a look that seemed to go right through me. All I could do was nod.

"Did you come her… to stay?"

I looked down. I didn't know. I came here thinking I would be the knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. I didn't think about how we were going to live our happily ever after. "I… don't know."

I looked back up at her. "But I'm here now. That's what's important."

"No it's not. You can't just show up here, tell me you love me and take off… again."

"I won't"

"How sure are you? The time police can come here any time and drag you back to the twenty-second century."

She was right. I risked the life of every one in the future by coming back here. My family and I have already done enough. The time police would probably be here any day. I couldn't promise her I was here to stay. The future rests on it.

**A/N: ** Review! Please? Cookies, remember? Lol.

P.S. **Happy Birthday again, Teej!** You get a cookie _jar_! With cookies in it, of course! Lol. teleports gift to Teejay's computer


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, after practically forever, I update. I've had this chapter in my computer even before I updated the last time, but I didn't think it was good enough so it got re-written, over and over again, until I came back to the main idea of the original chapter 6…anyway, here it is. Be sure to review. Enjoy!

**The Past From The Future: Chapter Six**

But it was a risk I had to take.

"Keely, loving someone means taking the risk of getting hurt." I looked at hurt but she refused to look at me. She just looked down as tears continued to stream out of her eyes.

I continued as my eyes started to well up again. "And when you know you'll get hurt, but still go through with it, that's love. To fall in love, you have to take risks."

I faced her and took her hands in mine. The very second our hands brushed, I felt that familiar sense of warmth along with the shiver down my spine. I felt… home.

"I know that this is a big risk we're going to take but Keels, If it's meant to be…"

She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "The love _is_ worth the pain, isn't it?"

She looked at me and I nodded with what looked like the beginnings of a smile.

I lifted her hands up to my lips and kissed them. "Keely, I can't promise you I'll stay_ here_ forever, but I _can_ promise you that I'll love you forever. Longer than that, even. And as long as I love you, and you love me, we _will_ be together. No matter what."

She smiled and I kissed her. Something I've waited for for centuries. The feeling of having our lips touching for the first time again was indescribable. Words would only demean the beauty of what was before us. Whatever word I could come up with would be an understatement. That kiss was definitely worth the wait.

We parted, both with huge smiles on our faces. "Let's just enjoy the time we have together. How's Italian sound?"

She nodded and I let go of her hand. And as I stood up and asked her if she was ready, she nodded with a smile on her face and tears down her cheek.

But they weren't tears of happiness. She wasn't happy.

I helped her out of the RV and we sat down again on the front porch as we sat there in silence. It probably wasn't a very smart idea, letting time pass, but there was still something between us. And we both knew we had to talk… some more.

So we just sat there and I watched how her hair moved every time a breeze came by. How she adjusted her pink scarf. She looked at me, as though she wanted to say something, but sighed instead.

Minutes had passed and we still sat in silence. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what was wrong. I desperately thought of something to say to make her tell me what she needed to but my thoughts was interrupted by her voice.

"Phil… do you…" Her voice sounded shaky and vulnerable. She had just cried her eyes out a few minutes ago. It was perfectly understandable. Or at least that was the reason she would have told me if I had asked, so I just let it go.

She took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Do you know why I'm with Dan?"

Dan. His name was like a sword through my heart. The person whom she replaced me with… I looked at her with questioning eyes. I couldn't think of any words… I couldn't think of anything the moment I heard the phrase 'I'm with Dan'

She laughed at my reaction. An awkward, seemingly distant laugh. "Because whenever I'm with him, I'm reminded of you."

Hearing those words comforted me, she still thought of me, but still, it left a pang of pain in me. She was with him because _I wasn't there._

"I only got through all this time without you because of him. Whenever I'd see him, hear him laugh, think of him… You'd come to mind." 

A cold laugh escaped her lips. "It's bittersweet, actually. He reminded me of you, which was painful. But at the same time, it was like having you around."

"But every night I feel like kicking myself for thinking that. I can't help but feel like I'm using him." She scoffed. "And I was even madder at myself for thinking that there was actually someone who could take your place."

I tried to look at her, but I couldn't. I was ashamed of myself for putting her through so much pain. I tore her heart apart- I _was_ tearing her heart apart. I promised her I wouldn't hurt her. But my mere presence that very day was hurting her. And I hated myself for it.


End file.
